


the sun comes back up

by momentofclarity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Just Hold On video AU, M/M, i'd like to think there's some magic in there but it's really just boys falling in love, lol since it's been discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: The Just Hold On video AU where Harry is looking for an adventure and ends up with so much more.





	the sun comes back up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from Pen as a thank you for the artwork he did for my fic Remind Me Again. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) as always for being the best beta ever.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy it, comments and kudos makes me super happy! 
> 
> ❤

Harry stares at the picture on his phone screen. He has been staring at it for quite a while now and is trying to work up the courage to go beyond… well, staring. He closes his eyes and thinks over his options one more time. Either he shuts down the app, makes himself a cuppa and goes to bed on his own, same as all previous nights this year. _Or_ he stops staring at the picture long enough to write the bloke in the picture a message and _maybe_ he’ll get an answer in return. _Maybe.  
_

There is something stopping him from going with option one. Call it boredom or restlessness, it’s a tiredness that has settled into his bones and he has come to despise it. He’s twenty-three years old and he hasn’t done anything remotely spontaneous since he was fourteen and got caught smoking behind the school cafeteria. The thing is, he’s not even sure why things are the way they are. Why he always feels a little left out, a little bit out of the loop and always trying to catch up. When he was a kid, he moved around with his parents, spending a couple of years in one place, six months somewhere else, and then a year and a half on the other side of the country. As a grown up, it has left him with a deep desire to settle, to find steady ground beneath his feet, and for some reason the result of that is a perfectly mundane and predicable life. He goes up, goes to work, hangs out at the pub with his coworkers on Friday nights and tries to go for a run once in a while. He’s twenty-three years old and bored of his life.

He clicks on the picture again. What a glorious picture it is. After hours of scrolling through hundreds of square jaws and six packs that only look defined from a certain angle, he found it. Found _him -_ louist91. Also known as the single most attractive person Harry has ever laid eyes on. His profile picture is black and white, and he's not wearing a shirt. He has a light dusting of chest hair and a few tattoos, most noticeably one that stretches all along his collarbones. He’s staring into the camera with dark, soulful (yeah, yeah Harry knows he's in too deep) eyes and his face is a breathtaking mix of scruff, chiselled cheekbones, and an adorable boop of a nose. louist91’s headline reads “i promise i don’t bite (unless you ask nicely)” which made Harry honk out a laugh when he first read it, cheeks heating up slightly at the thought of the fit bloke’s teeth against his skin.

Harry wants him, almost as much as he wants the experience in and of itself: a night in the company of a perfect stranger, the risk and the thrill, something he won't tell his mother about over the phone in the morning. God it’s been a long time coming and Harry is ready. He just needs to… reach out. Write a few words. Catch this gorgeous man’s attention. Make him want him right back, at least enough to waste a perfectly good Saturday night in his company.

He sends louist91 a simple greeting as his heart beats out of his chest.

Jesus Christ, he might not even answer. Might be into oiled up six packs and wistful pouts.

His phone lights up.

**_an adventure huh? sounds fun ;)_ **

Harry can’t help but crack a smile at the guy referring to Harry’s “Looking for an adventure.” headline.

_that’s what I’m hoping for, care to join? :)_

His cheeks are burning again, feeling awkward and about a mile out of his comfort zone. And he just wants a blow job, why does everything have to be so complicated?

**_i’d love to, ur fit as hell mate_ **

They chat for a little bit, Harry’s mortification both settling and increasing with each message. The guy, _Louis_ apparently, is charmingly cheeky and seems to be about as interested in exchanging blow jobs as Harry is (very), so they decide to meet up at a bar for a pint.

-

The air is warm and thick around him, like the usual damp cold of England had taken a holiday of it’s own. The fabric of his t-shirt sticks to his back and he regrets the extra jumper he brought in case he got cold on the way home. Harry’s never been to the bar Louis suggested, even if it’s one of the few gay bars in town. The walls are covered in posters about local LGBTQ events and pictures of dancers in sparkling sequin dresses. Lamps covered in pink, purple, and red fabric bathe the place in a soft glow. His heart is rabbiting in his chest and his palms sweat even as he tries to dry them off on his thighs. Why did he think this was a good idea? How could he _possibly_ think that meeting up with a stranger for casual sex is something that he could actually, in reality, pull off? He’s the guy who dreamt of a spring wedding at the age of twelve for god’s sake.

He takes a deep breath. He’s here now, he just needs to go say hi and then hopefully things will… evolve naturally from there.

“Hiya, pretty boy!” Harry whips his head around.

And there he is.

Louis.

He’s standing up from his seat to wave Harry over and as Harry makes his way through the crowded tables his mouth goes dry. This guy is _gorgeous._ Short brown hair with a styled fringe, perfectly trimmed scruff, and eyes so blue they basically _sparkle_ as Harry gets closer. He’s dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt like some sort of James Dean, arms covered in tattoos. Harry’s eyes flit over him as if he’s afraid to miss something, like the way the hollow of his throat dips deliciously between golden tan collarbones or how his wide smile makes the corners of his eyes crinkle in a way that makes Harry’s stomach flutter something awful.

“Hi, I’m Harry,” he says once he’s finally within talking distance. Louis draws him in for a short hug.

“Hey Harry, I’m Louis.” He pulls away from Harry with a soft smile. “Have a seat, sorry I didn’t get you a pint, wasn’t sure what you wanted.” Louis gesticulates as he talks, his hands flitting in front of him, Harry is instantly endeared without even knowing why. This whole thing is _a lot._

“That’s fine, I’ll just go get something,” he says with a smile and turns around to head back to the bar.

Okay, so he survived the first introduction and Louis is even more attractive in real life. It’s all fine. He’s smaller than Harry first assumed and he lets his eyes wander over to Louis as he waits for his turn at the bar. Sharp narrow shoulders and dainty wrists contrast to the way he’s leaning back in his seat, ankle propped up on one knee, seemingly taking up more space than should be physically possible for someone his size, calm confidence exuding from him. He meets Harry’s gaze with a quirked eyebrow and soft eyes, making Harry’s cheeks heat up in an instant. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

As he sits back down at the table Louis seems to assess him, eyes raking over his body, ensuring the heat stays permanently over his cheeks.

“So, you said you’ve never been here right?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, no, umm… seems like a nice place though,” he says and makes a point to look around.

Louis’ eyes crinkle slightly and then he’s leaning forward, confident stance now melted into something like _interest._ If that’s the case it’s definitely reciprocated on Harry’s end. Jesus. “Yeah it’s quite alright, it’s not so loud, easy to talk,” he explains and somehow the _easy to talk_ makes Harry’s heart race.

Doing his best not to start twirling a curl of hair around his finger like a flirting teenager, Harry smiles and nods in agreement. “You a regular then?” Is that rude to ask? God he needs to get out more, learn some social skills. How to Flirt with Breathtaking Men 101.

Louis shrugs. “Been around, never had such gorgeous company though,” he says, eyes twinkling like he’s joking but also… not.

Harry can’t help but laugh a bit nervously at that, probably tomato-faced by now. It’s like Louis is radiating heat and has targeted Harry’s cheeks in particular. He hasn’t blushed like this since his first boyfriend told him he’s got a pretty cock.

“Not so bad yourself,” Harry says, grin wide as he looks up at Louis through bashful eyelashes.

They chat a bit about their jobs and regular first date stuff, which makes Harry oddly anxious because he feels like he’s doing it wrong. This whole… hook up ordeal. He would gladly sit here all night, learning about Louis’ love of skating and his favourite band, Phoenix, because Louis feels like a glass of cold water after a week in the desert, or maybe more like an entire ocean after being overheated for two decades and three years. His laughter is loud and airy, drawing attention to them as he lets it out, matching Harry’s obnoxious honk quite well. He’s funny and exuberant and he makes Harry’s skin buzz with excitement. Harry's stomach coils tight with desire as Louis’ bites his bottom lip and delicately brushes his fringe aside with three fingers.

Harry definitely wants him, wants to kiss him and touch him and explore every curve (Harry nearly passed out when Louis went to the loo and he was graced by the view of Louis’ arse in those jeans.), but now it feels like it would be such a _waste_. He can’t say he’d mind watching Louis’ pink lips wrapped around him but somehow that comes secondary to his want to keep Louis’ eyes locked on his as they talk about everything and nothing for hours and hours. God, he should really try to steer this conversation back in the right direction, Louis is probably freaking out over how Harry is making heart eyes over the rim of his glass rather than pulling him into the restroom.

Harry works up the courage to ask, “So… how would you feel about having a drink at my place?” lifting his eyebrow suggestively to make sure to get his point across.

Louis’ gaze falls for a moment but then he looks back up at Harry with what is possibly the sexiest smirk to have ever existed. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Harry’s cock stirs in his pants just from the mischievous glint in Louis’ eyes and he feels light-headed with how Louis seems to want him back, the way Louis brushes his fingers over Harry’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps over his skin.

They finish their pints and head to the tube, arms brushing together. The summer sun hasn’t set yet and the sky is painted a muted pink, making everything look like something out of a fairy tale. “I haven’t really had time to clean up,” Harry explains after he realises there’s probably of piles of dirty laundry strewn all over his flat.

“I’m sure it’s lovely, not like I’m there to inspect the dusting,” Louis says and nudges him in the side, effectively making Harry’s breath stutter in his chest.

-

As they sit on the tube, Harry’s nerves start to teeter on the brink of overwhelmed. Louis is going to _his_ flat and they’re going to _do stuff_ and Harry hasn’t had a casual hook up in _ages_ and what if he makes a fool of himself? What if he’s not at all what Louis wants? His fingers tap nervously against his thigh and he’s so caught up in his own head that he startles when Louis catches his hand in his.

“Hey, would you like to do something first?” Louis asks, eyes darting around the carriage as if he’s looking for something. A shot of excitement shoots through Harry’s veins and he nods before he’s even managed to properly process the words.

“Yeah sure, um, what did you have in mind?” Louis is still holding his hand.

The train slows down at the next stop and Louis pulls him out the doors. “I know a place!” is all he says. There’s a wild grin on his face and Harry is pretty sure he’d follow him anywhere. He fleetingly thinks of Louis as dangerous since every atom in his body is already magnetically drawn towards this boy with sharp teeth and freckles on his cheek.

Louis pulls him along and Harry laughs as he's led from the busy main street down to a narrow road. “Please don’t kill me, my mum will be terribly upset,” he says and Louis stops in his tracks, turns around and looks like the sunset itself - soft, warm and pink.

“ _I’d_ be terribly upset if I killed you, so I think I’d rather not,” he explains gravely before his lips twitch into another grin.

They turn around another corner and then Louis breaks out in cheers. “Oi, look at that!”

He’s gesturing towards a large neon sign, the ‘c’ flickering dangerously in the word _Arcade_. Excitement bubbles through Harry as Louis takes him inside, heads up to the counter immediately as if he’s been here a thousand times before, and turns back to Harry with a bag of coins waving in the air like a treasure.

“Is this how you lure in all the boys then? Promise of fun and fortune?” Harry asks as they head into the big gaming hall. There’s a lot of noise coming from the machines and groups of teenagers cheering each other on. The only light in the room is neon purple, red, and green and Harry is hit by a feeling like they’ve just entered another dimension. A place separate from the rest of the world. There are no windows and the place looks like it hasn’t had a proper renovation since the 80s.

“I don’t know what you take me for, but there are no ‘all the boys’, sweetheart. Now show me what you’re made of.” Louis thrusts the coins at Harry who eagerly takes them and heads into the hall. They start off with a racing game which Harry is surprisingly good at, while Louis positively excels at whacking frogs in the head with a hammer. After a while the games start to melt together in Harry’s head, as it’s difficult to focus on anything but Louis’ hand at the nape of his neck, Louis’ lips brushing against his shoulder as he giggles into it, or Louis excitedly jumping in his lap over their joined victory. Several times Harry seriously wonders if he’s dreaming, if it’s possible to go from nothing to potential hook up to having the prettiest boy in the world looking at him like he’s the best thing ever. And Harry can’t stop touching him, the setting of blipping machines and artificial lights somehow making him brave enough to do so. Like he can get away with things here that he’d never dare to do under harsh fluorescents. He can’t help the way his thumb pushes into the soft curve of Louis’ waist, the way his nose brushes against his temple or how he presses his thigh against Louis’ as they share a basket of chips.

Louis licks the salty grease off the tips of his own fingers and Harry wants to kiss him. Wants to taste him and feel him so badly he can’t help staring at Louis’ pink mouth. Maybe it’s the flutter of Louis’ eyelashes or the small intake of breath from between Louis’ lips, but Harry doesn’t find it all that impossibly difficult to ask, “Can I kiss you?”

Picking up a napkin from the table and wiping his hands on them as he tilts his head in contemplation, Louis says, “Kiss me, huh?” and Harry’s belly erupts in fireworks at the words, as if the suggestion came from Louis to begin with.

“You just…” Harry starts but he doesn’t know how to continue. Doesn’t how to explain that he doesn’t want to kiss him just because he wants a kiss, but wants to kiss him because he wants to know exactly how Louis’ tongue feels against his.

“Come’re then,” Louis mumbles quietly, fingers curling into the fabric of Harry's t-shirt as he pulls him in.

Turns out that kissing Louis is a bit of an adventure in and of itself. It starts with a soft press of lips that quickly has them both pushing closer together, Harry’s bottom lip sliding in between Louis’ lips. A whimper escapes those pink _pink_ lips and Harry can’t help it, he curls his palms over Louis’ cheeks, thumbs brushing over scruffy cheekbones as he tilts his head to delve in deeper. His tongue darts out and Louis’ tongue meets his, soft but still _so hot_. Arousal easily curls at the bottom of Harry’s belly, his thighs tensing up as he throbs between them. It’s just a kiss but it’s the hottest thing Harry’s ever felt: Louis’ fingers digging into the muscle of his back, controlling the kiss with the flick of his tongue.

Not for the first time, Harry recognises how much he wants this boy currently plastered against him but instead of wanting to hurry home and get him in his bed, he wants to draw this night out into infinity. He never wants to head towards a good bye and his mind is reeling with ways to make that happen, to keep this boy in his arms just a little longer.

As they break apart, breaths heavy between them and eyes slightly glazed over, Harry brushes his thumb over Louis’ swollen bottom lip. “You wanna go out and dance?” he asks, not even knowing what the time is, but not really caring either – just wants _more._

Louis nods hastily. “Yeah, sure, great.”

Harry kisses him again, again and again before they manage to separate long enough to get going.

It does seem like once they’ve started it’s difficult to stop though, and Harry crowds over him as they wait for the tube, fingers brushing through the short strands at the back of Louis’ neck as he kisses him breathless. He feels like he’s dreaming. Never has Harry kissed someone like this, always been a bit baffled at these sort of blatant public displays of affection, but now all he can _think_ is _Louis._ All he breathes is the dizzying smell of musky cologne and salty sweat at the curve of Louis’ jaw. All he can taste is the slide of Louis’ tongue and all he can do is grin wildly at the boy in his hands as eyes like lightening storms meet his. They don’t break apart until they hear a group of girls hollering and wolf whistling at them, Louis’ cheeks gorgeously pink and Harry’s pretty sure his match as they giggle into each other’s necks.

-

Thundering bass and dancing strobe lights surround them and Harry can’t stop laughing at Louis trying to sweet talk the bartender into some sort of deal with their drinks.

“But if we buy two shots each and he takes his shirt off you can get us another round for free right?” Louis asks and Harry laughs indignantly as Louis gestures with his thumb at him.

The bartender seems undeniably charmed because Louis is eh, undeniably charming, but he still shakes his head and pours them the shots they paid for. “What are you on about? Why did you ask him for free shots?” Harry asks, loud enough to be heard over the music as they lean together, hips cocked against the bar, Louis with a hand at Harry’s waist.

Louis just shakes his head and laughs. “I don’t know! I figured it was worth a try, and also, I wouldn’t mind seeing you without a shirt on.”

Harry kisses him. God it’s addictive. “There are easier ways to arrange that you know,” he says and grins cheekily.

“Are there now?” Louis asks and pulls at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, knuckles brushing ever so slightly against Harry’s stomach and sending his heart reeling again.

“Later,” Harry says. “Now, shots and dancing.”

They dance. Their bodies slide together in the most dizzying way until Harry manages to stumble over his own feet, successfully crashing them into a group of friends. Louis laughs so hard his eyes are small slits and insists they join their “new friends” for the next few songs. The friends laugh with them and they all dance goofily to some song from the 90’s that Harry can’t recall the name of. Louis is jumping up and down with his arm in the air, somehow managing to look both ridiculously cute and sort of mind-numbingly hot at the same time, his jeans hugging his hips tightly and his t-shirt revealing the golden skin of his stomach.

The shots are starting to affect him and Harry is thrumming from the events of the night. Expectation and excitement shoot through him with waves of utter disbelief and at this moment he knows that he could do anything. Ask him to fly to the moon or fall in love with a boy he just met and he could do either without even trying - would soar through the sky and give his heart away on a silver platter.

Of course this feeling of being invincible is also what gives him his next brilliant idea. Louis is over at the bar getting them some water when Harry sees a row of fruit machines lined up in the corner of the club. Harry walks over to them before even making a conscious decision about it.

He brings out the bag of coins he’s got left since they left the arcade, chooses one of the machines, and pushes coins into the slot. Money feels like a ridiculous concept when he’s buzzing like this, like there’s no way he could regret anything that happens tonight with the most spellbinding boy for company.

He pulls at the lever and stares at the pictures rotating on the screen, but the second a strong arm circles around his waist his focus does an instant tilt shift, zeroing in on blue sparkling eyes.

“You a bit of a gambler then?” Louis asks, eyebrow quirked with amusement.

Harry shakes his head. “Never played before. Just, feel a bit invincible tonight,” he explains and doesn’t care if he’s being soppy.

Louis gives him a peck on the cheek before urging him on. “Go on pull it again!”

“Who’s the gambler now, huh?” Harry laughs and does as he’s told before turning around and kissing Louis again. God it’s good. So, so good.

After a few seconds Louis seems to lose interest though, because his jaw goes slack and when Harry draws back to look at him he’s not even looking back at Harry but staring at the machine.

“Eeh, Harry, what the fuck?!” Louis says and pulls away from him completely and that’s when Harry focuses enough to notice the extensive noises coming from the machine and the way the pictures light up across the screen.

Harry bursts out laughing and looks back at Louis because he’s not exactly sure what's happening. “What’s going on?”

“You won, you bloody tit! Look!” Louis laughs and Harry looks dumbly over to the machine again and yes it appears so. 500 pounds to be exact and he laughs again, now in disbelief.

“Oh my god!” He throws his arms around Louis’ neck, hugging him close and wanting so desperately to squeeze this feeling of ecstasy into Louis, make him feel the way his fingers are trembling and the way his heart is dancing. “Oh my god!” he squeals again and kisses Louis square on the mouth, wet and hard, with a loud smack and Louis practically squeals against his lips.

“Take the fucking money instead of slobbering all over me!” Louis shout-whispers as if he’s afraid someone will take the money from them while they’re distracted. He’s giggling so hard his eyes are all crinkles and small slits and he’s so breathtakingly beautiful all Harry can think is _marry me._

Harry kisses him again, just because, then takes the money from the box to pocket in his jeans. He drags a hand through his hair and tries to _think_ through all the excitement shooting through him, he feels like his insides are exploding in flurry of fireworks. “ _God,_ we should like, _do_ something,” he concludes as his eyes dart back and forth over the room, like he’s searching for an answer inside the walls of this club.

“What do you mean? You should like, go home and put that under you mattress!” Louis laughs and thumbs at the dimple in his cheek.

“No way! And I used your coins so this is like, basically yours!” Harry shakes his head and lets himself get lost in the glinting sparkle of Louis’ eyes and that’s where he finds what he’s been wanting all night and now more than ever. “I want to take you somewhere, I want to touch you,” he says, his voice suddenly wavering and rough.

Louis stills, eyebrow lifting curiously and he bites his bottom lip, so bloody teasing and perfect that Harry feels his stomach drop. “Touch me?” He trails his hand down Harry’s neck, thumb pushing lightly against Harry’s rabbiting pulse.

Harry nods. “Yeah, I just… I’ve wanted you since I saw your picture but now… it’s like… it’s like you’re lightening Louis, like I’m burning up from the inside.” And it’s really quite embarrassing, overly emotional and dramatic, but he cannot find words to better describe what he’s feeling.

And the thing is – Louis doesn’t even grin slyly at him or make a joke of it – instead his eyes are burning into Harry’s and his breath comes out in hot wet puffs against Harry’s lips. “You gonna touch me and take me apart?”

The next breath Harry struggles to take is hot and so heavy he gets a little woozy from lack of air. He pushes his nose against Louis’ cheek, the skin slick and warm and Harry wants nothing more than to taste every last inch of him. “Gonna make you burn like me.”

-

They end up at a shitty motel next to the highway but neither of them care as their hands pull at each other, not able to let go. The grumpy motel receptionist seems unimpressed as Harry pushes his hands under Louis’ t-shirt, giggling into his shoulder blade as Louis pays for their room. Harry is drunk with it, with hunger and sparkling thunder and _need._ Can’t help the way his fingers against Louis’ dewy skin makes his mouth water and something claw against his ribcage. Urgent and willing and a little bit magical. Because he forgets he doesn’t actually know Louis, forgets the nerves and the what ifs and the reason why he ended up here. Feels like he’s never been anywhere but right here, with Louis pressed up against him as he fumbles with the key card, with his heart beating out of his chest, with hormones racing through him like they’re on their final lap.

“I don’t think he has any doubts about what we’re gonna do in here.” Louis laughs and closes the door behind them with a bang.

Harry laughs and turns around. “I _really_ don’t care,” he says, his voice getting caught on the last words as nothing but their rushed breathing fills the room. It’s dark and Harry can only make out the cut of Louis’ cheekbone, the perspiration covering his forehead, with the streetlight shining through between the heavy curtains.

“Me neither,” Louis says after a few long moments, quiet and soft, head falling back against the door and exposing the length of his throat.

Harry moves over to the bedside table to switch on a lamp. The room suddenly glows yellow, potentially exposing the flowery bedding and the mouldy patches in the ceiling, but all Harry can see is Louis as he pushes off of the door, hips swaying as he makes his way over.

Delicate hands slide over the expanse of Harry’s chest and his thumbs brush over Harry’s sensitive nipples as he gives him a soft push. Harry sits down on the mattress with a small bounce. Louis drags his hands through Harry’s hair, pushing the fringe of his forehead and tangles his fingers in long unruly curls. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathes.

Harry swallows thickly, his hands reaching out to trace up the back of Louis’ strong legs, the tips of his fingers exploring the curve where arse cheek meets thigh. “You’re unbelievable,” he answers before his hands cover Louis’ arse, squeezing at the mouth-watering muscle as he pulls him close, Louis straddling him on the bed.

“So, how do you feel about making those exchanged blow jobs, you know, _mutual_?” Louis asks, teasing.

As absolutely overcome as Harry is with the feeling of Louis’ arse in his hands, he tries to listen to what the other man is saying. “Umm… mutual? Um, what…”

Louis sniggers above him and pushes his arse out, meeting Harry’s eager hands. “You gone a bit bum stupid there, baby?”

With one last squeeze Harry groans out loudly and lets his hands caress up Louis’ back to rest at his nearly equally delicious but slightly less distractive waist. “Yes, _god_ , have you seen yourself, _felt_ yourself?”

“Oh, _trust me,_ I have,” Louis laughs and leans down to trail kisses up the side of Harry’s neck until his tongue flicks out against Harry's earlobe. His heavy breaths against Harry’s ears seem deafening. “But how about those blow jobs, yeah?”

This time Harry listens and his cock throbs accordingly, already straining against his jeans. “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

Louis stands up then, all dark eyes and shiny lips like a wet dream. Like the best dream. “Get naked then,” he says, voice raspy and gruff as he nods towards the bed. Fucking Christ, if Harry would’ve gone home with him straight away all those hours ago, he surely would’ve had a heart attack within minutes. At least now he manages to catch the glint of warm amusement in Louis’ eyes.

Harry scrambles up the bed at the same time as he pulls his shirt off and then goes to tug at his jeans and underwear, wanting nothing more than to have Louis on him again. Of course he forgets about his shoes until his jeans and pants get stuck and he’s the least graceful person on earth trying to sort himself out. “I think I’m still bum stupid to be honest, can’t even undress myself properly,” he mutters and pouts, earning a loud laugh from Louis.

“You look _just fine_ from where I’m standing,” Louis says and of course Harry can’t resist looking over at him. He's standing with only his t-shirt on; his cock hanging all pink and hard and fucking perfect between thick fuzz-covered thighs. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

“God…” Harry nearly whimpers at the sight. “Just…” He pulls harshly at one boot and manages to get it off. “Need…” He goes for the other. “To get…” He falls back on the bed and starts kicking at his jeans and pants. “These… _off._ ” When he’s _finally_ naked he sighs in relief and grins up at Louis. “There you go.”

Louis grins back at him wickedly. “Perfect.” He strides over to Harry and yet again straddles him on the bed. “So, I’m thinking…” He pulls his t-shirt slowly over his torso, revealing inch by inch of golden skin. He pauses when he reaches his nipples, fingers ghosting over them and he shivers slightly at the touch. Harry’s body is positively thrumming with arousal at the sight, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as his cock pulses as all the blood rushes down.

He plants his hands at Louis’ waist and looks at him in wonder, eyes raking over this gorgeous _sexy_ man in his lap. “Thinking what?” he asks and it feels like his life is depending on the answer.

Louis pulls his t-shirt off all the way, a smile playing over his lips when his head comes out on the other side. “I’m thinking, I’m on top, you do me and I do you?”

Harry blinks a couple of times, wondering briefly if he’s about to come on the spot because it surely feels like that with how high-strung he is. “Yeah yes, anything you want.”

Louis leans down to kiss him again, his tongue sweeping inside Harry’s mouth, and Harry gladly reciprocates, hands caressing everywhere he can reach. Louis’ skin is smooth. Smooth and warm and Harry wants to explore every inch. With one final dip of his tongue, Louis pulls away and then Harry’s whole world zeroes down to this - to Louis turning around on top of him, treating Harry to a whole lot of arse just inches away from his face and it’s quite possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Louis throws a sly grin over his shoulder, catching Harry’s surely dumbstruck face, before he scootches back, his hard cock bobbing right over Harry’s sternum, his balls hanging heavy and fucking mouth watering. God, please, fuck, let him get through this without passing out. Oh god.

For a moment Louis raises up from him a bit, rearranging himself so his knees press against the top of Harry’s shoulders on the mattress. That’s when Harry notices Louis’ hands on him, stroking his thighs as he breathes over Harry’s straining cock. Harry feels a bit like he’s being attacked on all ends… which he sort of is, and he’s not complaining, but it takes a while for him to regain his bearings, to know where to put his hands and where to look because there’s just _so much_ to touch and look at right now. Only it seems like it’s taking a bit too long for Louis’ liking because all of a sudden he’s huffing out a strained laugh. “ _Jesus Christ,_ you better touch me soon or I’m gonna pass out,” he says and then Harry notices the tremble in his thighs, the way he’s holding himself still, waiting for Harry to make the next move. Okay. Alright he can do this.

Louis’ cock is bobbing right over his face and Harry wets his lips before curling his fingers around him. He’s silky soft and yet _so hard_ and Harry wants to taste him so bad. “Just… come’re then.” Harry urges Louis with his other hand around his hip. He can’t see much more than Louis’ backside, and he’s not complaining, but he can’t really tell if Louis is making a face or… no okay alright then. Louis lowers himself, cock sinking into Harry’s mouth slowly, filling him up so thoroughly. Then, Harry needs to close his eyes because Louis fills all his senses and it’s just, _everything_. Sweat and musk, and so much heat. Harry can feel precome leak from his own cock with how much he’s turned on, how all he can taste, smell and feel is this man, this wonderful, gorgeous, sweet man.

After few slow thrusts of Louis’ cock, there’s a wet, velvet heat surrounding Harry. Louis’ tongue swirls around the head, dipping into his slit to taste him and Harry’s head is reeling. He groans out, body going taut with how good it feels. The vibrations from his throat must feel good on Louis because his hips stutter and he’s pushing in deeper. Harry does his best not to choke, but he can hardly breathe with Louis on him like this.

Louis is moaning loudly above him, his arse muscles clenching, and then he’s pulling out of Harry’s mouth. A trail of spit hangs from his cock and it looks so fucking obscene Harry might come on the spot.

“Shit fuck, are you alright?” Louis wheezes out and then he’s lifting himself halfway off of Harry, looking back at him with a worried frown. “Didn’t mean to… you just…”

Harry shakes his head. “I’m good, _so good,_ keep- keep going,” he says and his voice is already so fucked that his cheeks heat up at the sound.

Louis flashes him a gorgeous grin, leaning over to kiss his hip before he settles back over him again, his cock nudging against Harry’s cheek. Harry lets himself get emerged in it, in the feeling of Louis around him and in him and over him. Louis’ fingers dig into his thighs as his own hands travel up Louis’ trembling legs to yet again find Louis’ bum. His fingers trail over his arse crack lightly, wanting so much to touch deeper, to feel Louis’ warm heat and he carefully pushes a finger further to skim over his clenching hole. A loud groan escapes Louis and he pulls away from Harry.

“I’m gonna come if you do that,” he rasps out, as if that’s not Harry’s biggest wish.

“Please,” Harry says and then can’t help the almost wild grin that spreads out over his face. “I’m bum stupid remember?”

Louis lets out a huffing laugh. “ _Oh god,_ fuck, you’re ridiculous.” But then he’s there again, his mouth wet around Harry’s cock, so fucking good as he sinks down deeper, takes so much of him and Harry sticks his tongue out to catch Louis’ cock again. His fingers go back to Louis’ bum, and he carefully rubs two of them against Louis’ sensitive rim. Louis is so responsive to the touch, continuous whimpers escape him as his arse keeps clenching. Harry can’t focus enough to actually breach him because Louis’ cock is still demanding most of his attention as he tries to make it good for him, tries to give Louis everything. When Louis’ hands press between Harry and the mattress, his fingers digging into Harry’s arse cheeks, _pushing him_ further inside, so tight and so fucking good, Harry’s body seizes up, his toes curl, his belly burns and his throat constricts. He comes so hard his balls ache as they pull up and he releases in thick spurts. He only notices Louis pulling away from him again because all of a sudden there’s so much air flooding his lungs, his eyes burn with tears, and then there’s spurts of come painting his chest as Louis lets out a throaty moan.

Louis falls to his side, nose pressed against Harry’s hip, his fingers caressing over Harry’s stomach, as they come down. Harry turns his head and plants a small kiss to Louis’ thigh, almost as a thank you. “That was amazing,” he says and kisses the damp skin again.

“Mmhmm,” Louis says, fingers dipping into the wetness on Harry’s chest.

“I wanna do it again.” It’s out of his mouth before he can even question it.

“ _Now?_ ” Louis snorts and pushes his nose harder against Harry’s hip., almost like he’s offended.

Harry raises his head to look down on him. “Not _now,_ just… again,” he says and finds that he means it so very, very much. He wants this again, wants Louis over and over until he knows every single way to make him tremble and fall apart.

“In that case, count me in,” Louis says and then he lifts himself up enough to rest his head on Harry’s belly, looking up at him with pink cheeks and his fringe plastered against his forehead.

Not being able to help himself, Harry reaches for him, cups a heated cheek with his hand and traces a drop of sweat from him temple down to his upper lip. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” he says and only barely keeps himself from choking up. Louis looks otherworldly like this, soft and perfect, rosy and wet all over, so impossibly real and ethereal at the same time.

“Does that mean you’ll buy me dinner?” Louis asks, hiding his bashful smile against Harry’s skin.

“I’ll buy you all the dinners,” Harry answers.

“Good, I’m actually quite starving,” Louis says and the words have barely left his mouth before _Harry’s_ stomach rumbles loudly – making them both burst into giggles.

Dinner it is.

-

Harry’s in the bathroom, presumably getting cleaned up, as Louis gets dressed. Louis hears him humming softly and it makes something warm tingle in his belly. This whole night has been ridiculous but nothing was quite as ridiculous as the boy singing “Flying Without Wings” while wiping come off of his chest. Louis smiles as he zips up his jeans.

Obviously he’d known Harry was attractive before he even met him, it was one of the main reasons he met up with him to begin with - let’s be honest here - but as soon as he saw those chocolate curls and the dimpled cheeks he knew he was in trouble. When Harry brought out the big guns with the way he crossed his long legs and leaned forward as he spoke to Louis in that deep drawl of his, Louis was hooked. The silly jokes, the dorky laugh and those heartbreakingly earnest eyes were really the nails in the coffin though. As the night progressed they have fallen into each other so effortlessly, so naturally, it teeters on the verge of surreal. When Harry comes back out of the bathroom, a gorgeous smile over his face, Louis can’t resist wrapping his arms around him and bringing him in for a kiss.

They make their way down the street, Louis snuggled into Harry’s jumper and with an arm around Harry’s waist. “I want burgers,” he decides after some contemplation, peeking up at Harry to see if he agrees.

“Sounds good,” Harry says and plants a kiss to his forehead. Louis’ belly flutters again, damn he wants to get used to this. To this boy who makes stupid jokes and who kisses like a man, who dances with his arms thrown over his head and looks at Louis like the world has stopped spinning but he couldn’t care less. He wants so much his breath stutters as he thinks about it and he breaks free from Harry’s embrace just to be able to breathe for a minute.

“Excellent!” he says and beams, already regretting moving from Harry’s side.

There’s a burger place another few blocks down and Louis enthusiastically moves to get the door. Just as he’s about to go inside Harry wraps his hand around his wrist and pulls him to a stop. “Eh just, go inside and I’ll be there in a minute,” he says, all mysterious and extremely aggravating.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks and looks at him incredulously.

“It’s a surprise!” Harry beams like a dork and kisses him on the cheek; Louis' cheeks immediately heat up. Harry goes back outside and Louis heads over to the counter to order for them. He can’t help stealing some glances out the window where Harry is talking to some guys in the parking lot. Is he seriously trying to buy pot from some random kids? His forehead draws tight and he laughs in disbelief at the sight, but then he doesn’t have any more time to dwell on it as it’s his turn at the register.

Letting his stomach decide he orders them chips, milkshakes, burgers, and onion rings just to make sure they’re full by the end of the meal. As he steps to the side to wait for their order Harry comes back inside, his whole face scrunched up and wavering, like he’s trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. He’s so fucking cute Louis wants to smooch him. “Hi!” Harry says and brings him into his arms again, Louis melts into him even though his curiosity is killing him.

“If you get us arrested you’re paying for the second date,” he grumbles into Harry’s (very lovely and broad) chest.

Harry squeaks out a laugh that has the corners of Louis’ lips pulling up against his will. “I’m not getting us arrested, I got us a ride!” He nearly shrieks with excitement and then he’s dangling a key ring holding a small key from one of his long fingers.

Louis just stares at him because he cannot possibly understand what Harry means, what ride to where? “What are you talking about?”

Biting his plush bottom lip Harry smiles so hard he’s dimpling, excitement shining in his eyes. “I got us a bicycle! That bloke had a bike and I bought it with the money we won. All very legal I’m sure!” And if possible he beams even harder.

Doing his best to keep up with the current turn of events Louis just laughs again, shaking his head in disbelief. “You just... walked up to him and bought his bike? Just like that?”

Harry nods. “I mean, it’s a pretty shitty bike and he got 300 for it, so I’m sure he’s happy.”

“300?! Why on earth would you waste your money on a fricking bike?” Louis stares at him because he genuinely can’t believe this boy. He suspects he still looks like Harry is the single best thing since the invention of pizza, because it’s difficult not to when his whole body _vibrates_ with how much he adores him. How much he wants to know about what’s going on in that beautiful head of his and how much he wants to kiss him and make him laugh until they’re both breathless with it.

“ _Because…_ I’m _trying_ to like… _woo_ _you_ , and that requires like… _romance_ and stuff,” Harry says and Louis wonders if he’s still drunk because who _says_ stuff like that out loud. Louis practically swoons though, so it seems like it’s working in his favour.

“And buying a bike is romantic?” Louis asks and coughs slightly to cover up the weird soft thing his voice seems to do in company of boys as pretty as this one.

“No.” Harry rolls his eyes. “But where I’m _taking you_ is romantic, keep up!”

“Oh, that’s… and you’re not telling me either, right?” Louis asks, indulging Harry’s secret keeping.

“Nope!” Harry says with a cheeky grin, eyes shining with excitement and something that warms Louis from the inside out.

Louis ends up sitting on the luggage carrier, holding tightly onto Harry’s waist as he takes them back towards the centre of the city, their bag of food dangling precariously on the handle. Pressing his nose into Harry’s back, Louis breathes him in, the smell of sex and life altering intimacy still lingering on his skin, filtering through the fabric of his soft t-shirt. When he closes his eyes he sees flashes of Harry on his back, hips pushing off of the mattress, his warm mouth so devastatingly lovely around Louis’ cock, his hands so, so sweet but still so urgent. His heart is running wild against his ribcage at the memory he can still feel on his skin, still taste on his tongue.

The humid night air brushes against them as Harry takes them through the nearly empty streets. Louis is comfortably warm in Harry’s jumper but he can feel Harry sweating through his t-shirt, as if the warmth in his laughter and tenderness in his eyes cannot be contained and slips out through his pores. Louis snorts at himself. A few hours ago he was chubbing up in his jeans at the thought of the plush pink lips of a stranger on him, and now said stranger makes his belly feel like a litter of excited puppies. Dancing, cutely barking, over-eager puppies. Oh god, help him.

Harry slows down at the side of the street, long legs supporting the bike as they come to a stop. Louis looks around him as he gets off the bike, the street looking particularly ordinary.

“This is it,” Harry says as he parks the bike against a wall, voice soft and deep.

Louis looks over at him, breath instantly stolen from his lungs. Harry’s cheeks are rosy pink and his hair falls in ringlets around his face, bag of food in his hand and his dimple deep. He’s so beautiful Louis wants to bloody devour him.

“What exactly is _it_ though?” Louis wonders, trying to keep the banter going or he fears he’ll start reciting love poems instead. “Looks like an ordinary street to me.”

Reaching out one of his large hands for Louis to take, Harry smiles and nods his head towards a door. “This way.”

Harry takes him through a large wooden door leading to a rather shabby looking courtyard. Old rusty bikes are lined up, a punctured football and stubbed out cigarettes litter the ground. “What are you up to?” Louis mumbles, as he follows Harry through another door, taking them to a narrow stairway. Harry just squeezes his hand and bites his bottom lip, eyes glittering like gemstones.

It takes no more than two flights of stares for Louis to get winded but he does his best not to wheeze. He’s not sure he’s very successful but Harry enthusiastically climbs the stairs like it’s nothing, so Louis soldiers on.

Eventually they reach a door at the top of a landing and Harry lets go of Louis’ hand to be able to open the door, the bag of food still in his other hand.

What Louis sees on the other side of the door is nothing short of magical. It seems as if the universe is watching over them, giving them a night where love plants its seeds and breathtaking beauty is the norm, because just as they walk out the door, the first rays of the rising sun glimmer at them between the chimneys and tiled roofs. Louis gapes as he walks out on the roof, black felt under his shoes as he stares in awe at the view.

“Wow, this is _sick_!” he says and looks back at Harry who grins proudly, his hair glowing like a halo around him as the sun caress over his features. He’s truly the loveliest thing Louis has ever laid eyes on.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Harry says and sits down on the roof, starting to unpack their late night dinner.

Louis sits down next to him, as close as he can physically get without actually sitting _on_ him (which Louis might prefer to be honest). He looks out over the rooftops again, taking a deep breath as he takes in the orange glow of the sky and tries to control the way his insides tremble. “It’s so beautiful.”

Harry pulls him into his side with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, lips against his temple as he says, “Not as beautiful as you,” and Louis’ cheeks burn even though it’s a cheesy line. Harry makes it sound like the most sincere words ever spoken.

They eat their food as they watch the sunrise, the city quiet beneath them as they feed each other chips and share the same milkshake. Sweet kisses are exchanged when they can’t stop themselves.

Harry giggles when Louis thumbs at a drop of milkshake at the corner of Harry’s mouth and as he places a soft kiss on the pad of his finger - that’s when Louis knows. Knows that this right here is the beginning of the rest of his life. That this boy will giggle his way into every last corner of Louis’ heart and Louis will watch it happen with wide eyes and a rabbiting pulse. He knows that he wants to know this boy more intimately then he’s ever known anyone, wants this boy to know and cherish his secrets in return. He cannot fathom another option, can’t make sense of anything but the fact that in the last few hours he’s fallen the way comets sear through the sky, burning and relentless. Louis knows he’ll crash headfirst into his destined target and as that target pulls him even closer, circling him and pulling him into his broad chest, he sighs in defeat, surrendering himself happily.

Soft lips brush against his the shell of his ear, making goosebumps travel down the side of his neck. “I don’t want this night to end,” Harry murmurs quietly, as if he’s not sure if he wants Louis to hear him. A heavy stone threatens to settle in Louis’ stomach at the thought, so he immediately pushes the idea out of his mind. He tangles his fingers together with Harry’s over his belly, and he leans back so he can whisper against the cut of Harry’s jaw.

“This night will end but it will be like… the first night. The night that like, in fifty years time when our grandkids ask us how we met, we’ll tell them about this night and I’ll always remember how you took my breath away the second I saw you.”

Harry squeezes him tight and closes his eyes. “And I’ll always remember the way you made me feel invincible that night, the way you made me believe it was possible to fall in love with someone I just met.”

Louis twists his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss because his heart is threatening to explode. The sky blends from orange to bright blue and they hold each other close, fingers brushing over skin and sweet breaths lingering between their lips as they share the first of many sunrises together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here's a tumblr post if you want to [reblog.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/post/163826409698/the-sun-comes-back-up-written-by-momentofclarity) Thank you!


End file.
